Baila Conmigo
by Sakura Aiko Love
Summary: Una nerd, un popular, ambos adoran bailar. Ella tiene talento, él también, entre los dos, ¿qué podría suceder? A Shaoran le gusta Sakura desde que son muy pequeños, ¿podrá confesarle sus sentimientos? Se llevan mal. ¿cómo lo superarán? Con el baile, creo yo.


**Baila Conmigo**

Sakura POV

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo catorce años y voy en segundo de secundaria. No soy el sueño de todo chico o por lo menos, no siento que lo sea. Soy un poco alta, mido un metro setenta y dos, tengo ojos verde esmeralda y cabello castaño claro corto y lacio. No soy muy "voluptuosa" y sufro de miopía así que uso anteojos con graduación. No estoy conforme conmigo misma pero lo que si se hacer es bailar y cantar. Tengo unos amigos muy fieles:

Tomoyo Daidouji: Es mi prima lejana. Es hija de la prima de mi madre. Su madre se llama Sonomi y la mia se llamaba Nadeshiko, quien murió cuando yo era pequeña. Tomoyo siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y me ha apoyado muchísimo, más que primas lejanas y amigas, somos como hermanas sin igual. Ella es pelinegra, de cabello muy largo, piel blanca como le nieve y de ojos azul obscuro. Pertenece al coro de la escuela por su hermosa voz y va al grupo de baile.

Chiharu Mihara: Es una fanática de los muñecos de felpa y es muy dulce. Da buenos consejos y sabe controlar al mentiroso de su novio, Yamasaki Takashi. Tiene piel blanca, ojos miel y cabello castaño que casi siempre recoge en dos trenzas. Va en el club de baile con Tomoyo y su especialidad es el ballet.

Rika Sasaki: Rika es la más madura de todos nosotros y muy buena en las cosas del hogar. Hasta hace poco nos enteramos que su novio es el profesor Yoshiyuki Terada pero si se aman, que se amen y que les importe un rábano lo que digan y piensen los demás, si Rika es feliz, yo también lo soy. Ella tiene el cabello corto en una tonalidad de castaño rojizo, piel blanca y ojos café. También va en el club de baile y en el club de cocina. Es buenísima en el ballet, me atrevo a decir que mejor que Chiharu.

Naoko Yanagisawa: Es una fanática de los cuentos de terror que tanto odio porque tengo poderes paranormales y no quiero ver por ninguna circunstancia alguna de las cosas que nos cuenta Naoko. Es bastante creativa y le gusta mucho leer. A Naoko no se le dan muy bien los deportes, por ello asiste al club de literatura y el club de cosas paranormales. Tiene piel blanca, cabellos castaños cortos, anteojos redondos y ojos café.

Eriol Hiragizawa: Es un gran chico y muy maduro. A veces se une a Yamasaki para decir mentiras, tiene una actitud bastante bromista cuando se lo propone. Tiene dos primos que van en esta misma institución: Meiling Li y el "innombrable". Eriol tiene cabello azul oscuro, ojos grises, piel blanca y anteojos cuadrados. Va en el club de básquetbol y literatura. Es el segundo as del equipo porque el as es el "innombrable". Y no niego que es muy guapo. ¡Hablo de Eriol! No del innombrable. Eriol tiene el poder de tener a cada chica a sus pies por su extremadamente sexy acento inglés. ¡Es mi amigo, no malpiensen!

Meiling Li: Es una chica muy firme en sus decisiones, prima y fiel enamorada del innombrable, es muy competitiva conmigo porque cree que la voy a alejar de él. Es pelinegra, piel blanca y ojos café. Va en el club de baile. Es muy guapa, ¿por que demonios yo le iba a quitar al estúpido de su lado?

Yamasaki Takashi: Siempre, siempre está diciendo mentiras y por buena ingenua que soy me las creo hasta que Chiharu nos dice que es una vil mentira. El es de cabellos castaños y de ojos bueno ni idea, siempre los tiene cerrados.

Ok no digo más porque el "innombrable" no es muy cercano a mi y por supuesto que él no quiere tener una amistad con la "nerd friki" con su estatus de popularidad siendo el capitán del equipo de básquetbol y por ser, para mi desgracia, muy guapo. ¿Por qué para mi desgracia? Ok...este es porque lo semi-desprecio porque se cree el centro del Universo y una bomba sensual que podría ser un playboy, si tiene un mega-ego.

Shaoran POV.

Soy Shaoran Li y voy en segundo de secundaria. Voy en el equipo de básquet, pero también tengo mis hobbies: molestar a la auto declarada nerd friki Sakura Kinomoto, en realidad es una bocanada de aire fresco porque me odia (y yo profundamente enamorado de esa niña que me ha gritado desde cuarto de primaria) y eso que dos de sus amigos son mis primos; en secreto bailo y canto porque que súper estrella, casi un sex simbol, baila y canta.

Ok, volviendo a la auto declarada una nerd friki, no se porque no le creo que sea tan serena y reservada, algo se trae y lo esconde. Tomoyo es una de mis amigas y Kinomoto es su prima lejana y "súper amiga del alma", palabras de Tomoyo, no mías. Tommy siempre va con Kinomoto y sale de su casa con una sonrisa, ¡NO SOY UN ACOSADOR STALKER! Es que la señora Sonomi me pide que recoja a su hija y la lleve a casa porque somos bastante cercanos.

Algo aquí no me cuadra, Kinomoto, según ella, es un ratoncillo de biblioteca pero Tommy sale de su casa toda roja y con una gran sonrisa en su boca. Sale casi muerta, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio y la enigmática ratita de biblioteca me tiene cada vez más intrigado. ¿Qué hace en su casa con Sasaki, Mihara Yanagisawa, Meiling y con Tommy en su casa? Cuando toco el timbre solo escucho música y cantos divinos y siempre me pregunto quién tiene esa voz digna de un ángel. Como sea, cuando toco el timbre la música y la voz se detiene y todo queda callado y Tommy sale y partimos.

-Xiao Lang Li, ¿estás ahí?-me sacó de mis pensamientos mi primo Eriol.

-Perdón, estaba en mi mundo.-le dije apenado.

-Se nota, ¿pensabas en la porrista descarada pelirroja que se te insinuó?-me pregunta moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Claro que no! A leguas se nota que es una vacía descerebrada.-le contesté.

-Si pero admite que esta ardiente.-me dijo.

-¿No vas a ir con la rata de biblioteca y su clan?-le pregunté.

-¡No le llames rata a Sakura!-me gritó.

-Ya, ya ni que te gustara, ¿o sí?-su cara se enrojeció y yo me sorprendí y me enojé a la vez.

-Tal vez un poco. Es que no la has visto cuando Tomoyo la arregla, se ve...wow.-me dijo y solo no podía imaginarme arreglada a Kinomoto, natural ya es linda para mi.

-¿Cómo es cuando se arregla?-pregunté curioso.

-Cuando se pone lentes de contacto sus ojos de esmeralda lucen como dos joyas perfectas y si le quitas el uniforme y le pones un tierno vestido que diseña Tomoyo, la peinas con un lazo en su cabello y le pones un labial rosa tenue se ve divina.-me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y me picó la curiosidad.

-Ok, creo que te buscan.-le dije porque ahí estaba la auto declarada nerd friki y mi primo la declaraba como una diosa del olimpo ¡yo no sabía que sus ojos eran verdes! No me juzguen pero con tremendos anteojos nadie en esta secundaria sabe de que color son sus ojos, al menos, lo sabían sus amigos, pero su enamorado no.

-¡Eriol!-no me había dado cuenta que cuando habla con los demás tiene una voz tremendamente dulce.-Te estaba buscando. Es que me reuniré con las chicas en mi casa para darles las clases y quería ver si venias a ver como vamos.-dijo y ni siquiera me había notado.

-Sera un placer "my cherry blossom". Debo admitir que han trabajado mucho y espero que a ellas les vaya bien.-dijo Eriol y seguía sin entender.

-Esperemos, Eri, esperemos. Pero lo hacen de maravilla y...-carraspee para llamar la atención.

-Lo siento, Xiao, te olvidé.-dijo Eriol.

-Nos vemos, Eri. Voy con Tomoyo, Mei, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko. Gracias por guardar nuestro secretito.-dijo Kinomoto ignorándome olímpicamente.

-¡Viste eso, Eriol! Me ignoró por completo.-dije rabiando no se por qué.

-Ja ja ja ja, espero con eso se te baje tu súper ego.-dijo mi primo burlándose.

Sakura POV

Estaba muerta de risa porque estaba en detrás de un árbol con Tomoyo y el innombrable, ósea Shaoran Li, estaba rabiando porque lo ignoré, su cara no tiene precio. Tomoyo se agarraba el estomago y rodaba en el suelo porque la risa era incontrolable y lo mejor de todo es que Tom lo había grabado.

-Ja ja ja, Sakurita, no puedo creer que hayas hecho rabiar al súper auto declarado sex simbol. Es mi amigo pero su cara no tiene precio.-me dijo mi amiga.

-Espero eso le baje el ego que tiene. Ya quiero que me busque y pida una explicación a la poca atención que le puse.-dije riendo como loca.

-Y lo hará, conociéndolo lo va a hacer y va a hacer una súper rabieta incontrolable si no le dices nada.-dijo Tom.

-Tom Tom, ten lista la cámara porque grabarás esa rabieta.-le dije.

-Eres perversa, Sakurita. Quien diría que Sakura Kinomoto es una chica perversa con un talento en el baile impresionante.-me dijo y sonreí.

-Quedamos que mi talento con el baile solo es para ti, Eriol y las chicas, nadie más lo debe saber.-le dije.

-Ok, hermosa, andando a clases porque grabaré una gran rabieta.-me dijo y sonreí perversamente y como predijo Tom, ahí estaba Li.

-Kinomoto, ahora mismo quiero saber por qué me ignoraste.-me dijo y yo quería reír pero me contuve y lo ignoré.-¡Te estoy hablando, Kinomoto Sakura!

-No tengo tiempo, lo siento.-le dije y me fui. Nada mejor que ignorar a tu enemigo para hacerlo rabiar. Se fue con pasos que marcaba y denotaba su enojo.

Reí como una loca desquiciada junto con Tom y entramos a clases. Fueron unas largas y aburridas clases pero valdría la pena la espera porque me toca enseñar a las chicas una nueva rutina de baile. Amo bailar y cantar pero me lo guardo. La niñas dicen que soy una chica preciosa como mi mamá pero por eso mismo me escondo. Admito que tengo unos ojos verdes muy bonitos y un parecido increíble a mi mamá.

-Cherry blossom, are you ready to show me your progress as a dance teacher?-si no saben que significa es: cerezo, ¿estás lista para mostrarme tu progreso como maestra de baile?

-Claro que sí, Eriol. Vámonos, chicas. Tenemos más que aprender.-les dije a mis amigas.

Así Eri, Tom, Chiharu, Meiling, Rika, Naoko y yo emprendimos el viaje a mi casa pero no pude evitar la sensación de que alguien nos seguía y soy muy paranoica, así que le resté importancia.

Llegamos y nos fuimos a la sala, enfrente de ella hay un ventanal y aunque no veía a nadie, sentía que nos observaban y nuevamente le resté importancia. Empecé por cambiarme de ropa y ponerme mis lentes de contacto para sentirme más a gusto. Calentamos y hoy enseñaríamos nuestra rutina a Eriol. Yo soy la autora, cantante y coreógrafa de la canción, siempre la canto mientras bailamos.

-Uno, dos y tres.-indiqué y nos movimos al ritmo suave de la melodía.

_I'm a dreamer... hisomu pawaa..._

_Watashi no sekai_  
_yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru_  
_demo souzou mo shinai mono_  
_kakureteru hazu_

_Sora ni mukau kigi no you ni anata wo_  
_massugu mitsumeteru_

_Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa_  
_shinjiru soredake de_  
_koerarenai mono wa nai_  
_utau you ni kiseki no you ni_  
_omoi ni ga subete wo kaete yuku yo_  
_kitto kitto odoroku kurai_

_I'm a dreamer... hisomu pawaa..._

_Madaminu sekai_  
_soko de nani ga matteite mo_  
_moshi mo risou to chigatte mo_  
_osore wa shinai_

_Tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi wo shite yuku_  
_kyou kara ashita e to_

_Tsutaetai naa sakebitai naa_  
_kono you ni hitotsu dake_  
_no sonzai de aru watashi_  
_inoru you ni hoshi no you ni_  
_chiisana hikaru dakedo itsuka wa_  
_motto motto tsuyoku naritai_

_Gengai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru_  
_kono te ni_  
_It's gonna be your world_

_Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa_  
_shinjiru soredake de_  
_koerarenai mono wa nai_  
_utau you ni kiseki no you ni_  
_omoi ni ga subete wo kaete yuku yo_  
_kitto kitto odoroku kurai._

-Mis felicitaciones, my darlings. En especial a ti, Sakura. Tienes una voz magnifica y esa coreografía fue digna de ángeles como ustedes.-nos dijo Eriol.

-Si, Sakurita tiene todo el crédito. Su magnifica voz y su talento de bailarina son dignas de dioses.-dijo Tomoyo y me sonrojé.

-Me temo que Tomoyo tiene razón.-dijo Rika.

-Si, Saku, tienes una voz de las mejores que he escuchado. También la de Tommy es preciosa.-dijo Chiharu.

-Es verdad, sin tu ayuda yo tendría dos pies izquierdos.-me dijo Naoko.

-Daidouji tiene razón, Kinomoto. Además tengo la duda de si eres así de linda por qué te escondes detrás de una mascara tan rara.-me dijo Meiling.

-Ay, vamos, Mei. No soy una niña tan guapa como ustedes. Si me escondo es para disminuir que me vean, además tengo baja el autoestima.-dije a todos.

-Claro que eres hermosa, Sakura. Eres una niña tierna y hermosa y por eso todos nosotros te queremos mucho.-me dijo Eriol y me sonrojé.

Shaoran POV.

Lo veo y no lo creo, Kinomoto es una niña preciosa y la escucho cantar y la veo bailar y no puedo creer que sea la niña tímida de la que me enamoré hace cinco años. Pero si es mi adorada flor de cerezo, es la niña que tiene de su lado a mi corazón pero no puedo decírselo por miedo. Si, miedo pero no a perder mi estatus de popularidad, miedo a que ella no sienta lo mismo y que me rechacé. Ni amigos somos y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-¡Aja! Si había alguien en el jardín.-me acaba de delatar Mihara.

-¡Li! Esto no es posible. No puede ser. ¡Te ruego que no le digas a nadie lo que acabas de ver!-me dijo Kinomoto.

-Tranquila, Kinomoto, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.-dije y Kinomoto puso una cara de alivio.

-Muchísimas gracias, Li. Creo que si vas a guardar mi secreto tendremos que hacer una tregua.-esas palabras quería escuchar.

-Está bien, seamos amigos. Espero volver a verte bailar y escucharte cantar. Bailas muy bien y tienes una voz preciosa.-le dije y se sonrojó.

-Gra-gracias, Li. Te invitaré cuando tengamos lista la siguiente rutina de baile. Hold on a second! ¿Por qué nos seguías?-preguntó y me puse nervioso.

-Es que tenía curiosidad de por qué Tommy siempre salía feliz y sudada de tu casa.-confesé.

-¿O es qué te gusta Sakura?-soltaron Eriol y Tomoyo y me sonrojé y salí corriendo.

Sakura POV.

-¡Lo pusieron nervioso con esa broma, chicos!-regañé a mis dos amigos, Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Vamos, Sakura, fue una bromita.-dijo Eriol.

-Si, ni que te molestara.-dijo Tomoyo.

-Agh, basta par que hasta parecen novios. Es más, hacen linda pareja.-dije, ambos se pusieron rojos y me persiguieron con unas almohadas.

-¡Esta si nos la pagas, Sakura Kinomoto!-gritaron mis mejores amigos persiguiéndome con las almohadas.

-Basta que estoy indefensa.-le grité y tomé una almohada y los enfrenté.

-¡Basta, tercia de niños!-gritaron Naoko, Chiharu y Meiling.

-Ya, dejen que se diviertan.-nos defendió Rika.

-¡No destroces la sala, monstruo!-esa voz es de...

-¡Hermano! ¡No me llames monstruo!-grité...Touya Kinomoto, mi hermano molesto.

-Como sea, monstruo. ¿Qué tal te va, Eriol?-ughh...ese hermano mío.

-Muy bien, joven Touya. ¿Y qué tal usted?-Eriol es un chico muy educado.

-Bastante bien, gracias. ¡Hola pequeña Tomoyo!-saludó a Tom. Ellos se quieren mucho, aclaro que como familia.

-¿Qué tal, Touya?-saluda mi amiga.

-Todo bien.-contestó.-¿Cómo están niñas?-saludó a Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Meiling.

-Bien, gracias, joven Touya.-saludaron en coro mis amigas.

-Ya me voy a estudiar. Así que, monstruo, no destroces la casa.-huy ese Touya me las va a pagar.

-Es hora de irnos.-dijeron las chicas y Eriol.

-Nos vemos mañana.-les dije.

-Tú más bien quieres ver a Li.-me susurró Tomoyo.

-¡No es cierto, cállate!-le grité.

-Entonces, Sakurita, ¿por qué estás tan roja?

-¡Por nada! ¡ADIOS!-y le cerré la puerta.

* * *

Fic nuevo!

No está tan bueno pero se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio. En fin no estará taan largo, creo tres o cinco capítulos.

Ja nee!


End file.
